


fitting

by itsukishus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, enstars shipping olympics prompt round yall, i don't even know how to tag this mao is just an incredibly dumb gay, rated T because mao has a Mild Potty Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukishus/pseuds/itsukishus
Summary: "Trickstar can’t afford the quality I provide," he boasted, "but because my dear friend asked, I’m giving you a discount."A breathy sigh, and a hand wrapped softly around Mao’s knee as he double checked the measurements Anzu had given him and Mao was shaking, staring at his own blush in the mirror and incredibly grateful that Itsuki had taken the time to do measurements individually because putting up with four idiots would be too overwhelming.ormao is Incredibly dumb, and everyone and their mother bullies him for it





	fitting

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:
> 
> mao/shu where mao has a crush on shu, who seems all aloof and cool (but hes not. hes a goof), and mao feels like hes in some sorta shoujo manga whenever he interacts with shu. Cue a confession from mao, and shu gets super flustered and shy.

As far as he knew, Mao was considered part of the _enemy_ . It was a little upsetting, considering that all he did was join student council and maybe help start a revolution within the school but he was still the _enemy_ and wasn’t fond of that title.

Kagehira was nice enough, at least nice enough to not throw _enemy_ in his face all the time, but Itsuki was an entirely different story. Mao had really only talked to Itsuki a handful of times, and really did try his hardest to be kind and polite, as he _should_ , but Itsuki wasn’t exactly quiet when he expressed his thoughts to Kagehira in the hallway when Mao had gone over to help Kagehira study.

Mao wasn’t even an active participant in the war, and _obviously_ didn’t agree with the student council, so he had No Idea what was up there.

Itsuki also wasn’t happy when Mao “barged into” the handicrafts clubroom to drop some things Mika had forgotten in the classroom (Mao knocked, waited, and quietly announced his presence when he walked in but _whatever_ ) and had made Mao wait for him to finish what he was working on before allowing Mao to speak.

Which was followed immediately by indignant pacing around the room and scorning Kagehira for forgetting “such simple tasks” and Mao probably would have laughed if the things coming out of Itsuki’s mouth weren’t rude as hell.

Kagehira insisted that the things Mao chose to repeat to him weren’t _that bad_ but looked at him like he was stupid when Mao may or may not have let it slip that Ituski’s indignance was kind of cute.

“Nnnnnnnn, good luck with that,” was all Kagehira had said before kind of patting him on the shoulder and walking off.

Maybe Mao was stupid, who knows. Introspection could be saved for when he was awake at 3 a.m. trying to convince Ritsu to just go to bed.

And then, proving to himself to be _truly_ stupid, mentioned his conversations with Itsuki and Kagehira to Sakuma-senpai the next morning when he had gone over to get Ritsu out of bed and he knew, deep down in the bottom of his heart and also at the forefront of his mind that he was a Fool by the way Sakuma-senpai grinned and stretched out on the couch.

“Despite the things he says about Kagehira, you still sound almost _fond_ ,” Rei said quietly, kicking the leg he had dangling over the side of the couch. “Why is that, I wonder,” and Mao had stammered out an excuse about waking Ritsu up and he’d probably never ran up those stairs faster in his life but he wasn’t _fond_ and that was another conversation for another time.

And then Itsuki barged into Trickstar’s practice room unannounced one day, stiffly admitting that Anzu had gone to him for help, Trickstar was the easiest unit to work with, _honestly,_ but both her and Kiryu were overwhelmed with the amount of work they had to do for other units and could he _please_ take care of Trickstar, just this once? And then he sniffed, and said he’d only agreed because _Rei_ told him it wouldn’t be a bad experience. 

_Trickstar can’t afford the quality I provide,_ he boasted, _but because my dear friend asked, I’m giving you a discount._

A breathy sigh, and a hand wrapped softly around Mao’s knee as he double checked the measurements Anzu had given him and Mao was shaking, staring at his own blush in the mirror and incredibly grateful that Itsuki had taken the time to do measurements individually because putting up with _four idiots_ would be too overwhelming.

Mao maybe wanted to die, it was totally cool though, because he could confront Sakuma-senpai about sticking his influence where his influence didn’t belong when he raided their fridge for juice after dropping Ritsu off at home later. Totally fine.

Sakuma-senpai was mildly terrifying that night, after Mao’s confrontation, and then Ritsu confronted him about being mean to Mao, and when Mao left, he was still face down and crying on the couch.

Totally fine.

The process of working with Itsuki went downhill after that. Most of their fittings were private, due to various clubs and Other Extracurricular activities, he couldn’t get all of Trickstar to come to him at once. Not that he wanted that or anything. 

Mao tried to ask why he was so _cold_ when he spoke to him, and Itsuki promptly shut him down, and even the way he _touched_ Mao was harsh for the rest of that fitting.

He wasn’t even _mean_ to Mao, but his tone was sharper, and he called Mao out on acting like a blushing maiden more than once, and Mao couldn’t even retort outside of blushing deeper and apologizing.

The outfits themselves, from what Mao could tell during their short fitting sessions, were going to be _amazing_ . The fabric was durable, but still soft, and the _quality_ of Itsuki’s work meant that these would last for a while, meaning less mending work for Anzu when _something_ tore while they were changing. 

It took a few days (nine of them, maybe, probably) but Mao decided to pull his head out of his ass and apologize to Sakuma-senpai for the way he treated him during his Confrontation, and, almost magically, the next fitting he had with Itsuki, his tone and touches were both back to the way they were Pre-Confrontation, almost soft.

And then Ituski patted Mao’s head and told him that he was incredibly easy to work with, he moved just the way he needed him to, stood perfectly still, and that his efforts to make Itsuki’s life a little easier were much appreciated, and Mao could physically feel all the blood leaving his body to rush to his face and he stammered out a “thank you” and rushed out of the club room so fast that Itsuki was mildly bewildered.

Mao thought about it for days, he’d complained to Ritsu about it during their 3 a.m. daily phone call, he’d almost dreaded going back to that room for another fitting, and then Ritsu laughed in his face and told him he was stupid and then something just. _Clicked_ for him. Something fell into place and his window was open and he was talking to Ritsu face to face, laying every single interaction with Itsuki out in the open for Ritsu to analyze.

“It sounds like you have a crush,” is what Ritsu said before disappearing. Mao sighed, dropping his head against the window sill until he heard Ritsu’s bedroom door shut. “Anija said that’s what it sounds like to him, too. Maa~kun, you caught feelings.”

“I don’t know, Ritchan,” he sighed. “Whatever, go to Sleep so you’re not as grumpy as normal in the morning.” and he shut his window and crawled back into bed and pushed all thoughts of Itsuki and crushes and feelings to the back of his mind because that could be a problem for 8 a.m. Mao, not 3:30 a.m. Mao that _really_ needed sleep. 

When he went in for his next fitting, he was mildly concerned because Itsuki was pacing in front of the window, Mademoiselle perched in his hand, looking entirely as frazzled as Mao felt and just occasionally shouting “Non!” Mao knocked lightly (the door was already open) and Itsuki turned towards the door, face completely blank.

“If this is a bad time, I can come back later.”

“Shu-kun isn’t having a great day, you can come see him first thing in the morning,” Mademoiselle giggled, and Mao, slightly confused, nodded and took his leave, making sure to shut the door behind him.

Itsuki, the next morning, looked like hell. Mao was tempted to tell Itsuki to go home and sleep, but when he opened his mouth, Itsuki just held up one of his hands. 

It was enough for Mao to know Itsuki was _not_ in the mood for his entirely unsolicited advice. Or any speaking to be done at all, to be honest.

His touches were back to being cold, almost too clinical. 

“Shu-kun thinks you’re a fool.”

Mao sighed, “you know, he’s not entirely wrong, Mademoiselle-san.” Shu made a noncommittal noise from his place behind Mao. “But please tell me _why,_ if you can.” 

A long “hm,” and another giggle. 

Talking to the doll was weird. 

“He wants you to figure it out for yourself!” 

If Itsuki didn’t praise him for being still for him that _one time_ , he’d probably have put his head in his hands. 

The fitting ended quickly again, and Itsuki ended it with a hand on top of Mao’s head.

“Thank you,” he whispered, before moving his hand and gesturing towards the door. “Come back tomorrow, your jacket should be ready.” Mao nodded, his feet frozen and not willing to move for him. 

“Yeah, I can do that.”

The next fitting? Awkward. As hell. Itsuki still wasn’t really talking to him, choosing instead to communicate through Mademoiselle and Mao was _really_ trying to be understanding but he was also _really_ starting to get annoyed.

So he did the next best thing and asked Sakuma-senpai about it, fully aware of the potential consequences of this decision. Sakuma-senpai shrugged, asked Mao what he had done to upset him, and carried on his merry little way.

Itsuki was _pissed_ at the next fitting. Mao thought he was going to get stabbed with one of the pins Itsuki was using to adjust the hem on Mao’s jacket, and when they were finished and Mao tried to make a hasty escape, Itsuki slammed the door shut and stood between it and Mao.

And in some incredibly dumb part of Mao’s brain, where Itsuki’s indignance was cute, his anger, even though it was directed at Mao, was _hot._ Mao couldn’t even comprehend why Itsuki was upset with him but that little revelation had him blushing and Maybe Itsuki thought he was getting his point across because at this point, he looked smug and Mao was just. Gaping because. Yeah. Itsuki’s hot.

Mao wanted to leave and throw himself off the cliffs behind the school, but Morisawa-senpai would probably figure out his intention and save him before he got that far. 

Then Itsuki slammed his hand on the table and almost shouted, “Why can’t you just ask _me_?” and Mao was about to become the next student at Yumenosaki to just jump out the window. “I’ve seen you several times a week for three!” Itsuki’s fingers were in his face. “Three entire weeks! And yet!” his face was so red and Mao’s mouth was slowly starting to disconnect from his brain. “You still feel the need to go to Rei to ask after me!” He was huffing and Mao’s last strand of common sense threw itself out the window before he did.

All he heard himself say was “Really cute,” and Itsuki’s face was slowly changing shades and Mao could count his heartbeats.

“Shu-kun thinks you should go now.”

Mao didn’t get to ask when Itsuki wanted him to come back because Mademoiselle cut him off before he even opened his mouth. “Please leave.”

Mao left. He left the club room, his books, his bag, his reusable water bottle that he’d bought after Shinkai-senpai sent him an extremely sad look from the fountain when he was drinking out of a disposable one, he left Ritsu, he was pretty sure that he’d left his cell phone. He left that entire school in a daze and didn’t even notice until he’d got home that he’d left his house keys, too.

So he used the spare key that was hidden in the porch light at Ritsu’s and laid himself on Ritsu’s bed for a while and wondered if that was a rejection.

He wondered what he’d even said because he sure as hell wasn’t listening.

He wondered if Ritsu would bring his stuff home for him. 

Sakuma-senpai, proved himself to be a Saint for twenty whole minutes after bringing his things home to him, before he said “so, you confessed to Itsuki-kun?”

“I don’t know but I don’t want to talk about it.”

Sakuma-senpai blinked twice. “How do you not know?”

“I wasn't paying attention. He was mad and I was thinking about other things and…” Mao shrugged. “Yeah.” 

He went home. He plugged his phone in. He slept. Rinse, repeat.

He didn't go to the handicrafts club room again until Kagehira asked him to.

He stewed on what he could have possibly said to make Itsuki react like that.

No more quick conversation. No more talking doll.

Rinse. Repeat.

It was almost disconcerting. Even Kagehira was cold.

So he asked. Bluntly. The next time he saw Itsuki. He asked what he did, what he said, to upset him so bad.

Itsuki didn't respond. Mademoiselle didn't either. He left. 

He got a phone call from an unknown number that night while with Ritsu. He ignored it.

Kagehira called. He ignored that too.

Kagehira was cold in class. Narukami was too. 

Mao was tired. 

And stupid. So, so _incredibly_ stupid. 

He was never going to stop reminding himself of that fun fact, especially considering there he was, pushing open the door to the handicrafts club room like he actually belonged there and Itsuki was pissed. 

He sat his happy ass down across from Itsuki and stared at him until he looked up. “Good morning, _Senpai,_ I have some questions for you.”

“You ignored my calls.” Mao was. Aghast. 

“I. What?” 

The needle bent between two of Itsuki’s fingers. “I even called from Kagehira’s phone.”

“Why?”

The way Itsuki stared at him was so blank that he expected Mademoiselle to start talking.

“I needed to speak with you.” Mao was still confused but okay, this is a start. “About that foolish statement you made.”

“Oh! Great!” Mao folded his hands on the table in front of him. “The thing is: I have _no idea_ what I even said to you.”

Itsuki looked to be approximately three seconds from screaming. 

“You. You called me _cute_.”

“Oh, that really was it?” Itsuki’s fists clenched. “I was worried I said something like, _extremely_ stupid. At least it was just normal stupid.”

“You need to go.”

“I also wanted to ask you why you yelled at me that day.” Itsuki froze. “You said _why don’t you just ask me_ and I’ve honestly no idea what you meant.”

“You always go to Rei.” Mao’s confusion returned tenfold. “Instead of asking _me_ questions about me, you went to Rei.”

“We’re neighbors.”

“But you saw me three times a week.”

“Half your answers are incredibly cryptic, like right now.” Itsuki was shaking his head. “I’m not letting you kick me out again. Why did you react like you did after I called you cute?” ah, his face was turning color again. His blush was adorable.

It was kind of weird to see someone so Full of himself and someone so Confident mumble a response under his breath before threading his needle and resuming his sewing. 

He was working on Subaru’s jacket.

“I have no idea what you just said, but got it.” Mao paused. “Are you not used to being complimented? Or called cute or whatever.”

“Not since he was 12,” Mademoiselle responded on his behalf. Mao sighed. He really _wasn’t_ feeling this whole talking to the doll thing but he could probably make it work.

“You…” he paused, trying to figure out how to word his thoughts in some kind of articulate manner that wouldn’t get him kicked out of the room again. “You are cute, though.” Itsuki pricked his own finger. “When you’re relaxed or when you’re adjusting Mademoiselle-san’s skirts and you don’t look like someone just offended your mother. You’re kind of adorable, actually.” Mao looked at him, _really_ looked. Itsuki looked like he still had some remnants of chubby cheeks. A light dusting of freckles over his nose and high over his cheekbones. Full, pink bottom lip and an almost disproportionate small top lip. White, perfect teeth that he rarely showed because he didn't really smile often. His eyelashes were long, fanning over the tops of his cheekbones when he blinked. Mao wasn't wrong when he said he was cute. “When you focus on something, like when you were adjusting my pant leg hem and you were trying not to stab me and were concentrating really hard, you were adorable, honestly.” Mao took a deep breath. “I have a lot of respect for you, as an artist. And I think you have a nice face, and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“ _Mon dieu,_ Rei was right.”

“Also, stop listening to him, I might have to have Ritsu beat him up. _Every_ single time I would talk to him about you, the next day you’d be a little more mean to me and _man_ I didn’t like that. It kind of felt like he was telling you everything I said.”

“He was.”

“I’m going to ignore that you even said that.” Itsuki was still nursing the wound on his fingertip. “Hey, once you’re done with that, do you want to go grab something to eat?” Itsuki was frozen again. “It doesn’t have to like, be a date or anything but…”

“Fine.” Mao looked up at him from his watch. He was blushing, his face the same color as Mao’s hair. _That’s cool though,_ Mao thought, _my face is probably the color of his hair right now anyway._ “I said _fine,_ Isara. It can even...be a date if you want.” _Oh, okay, cool._ Totally Not prepared for that in any way, shape, or form, but Neat. He could probably manage a date. Maybe he could get advice from Hakaze-senpai. 

“Do you want to like, meet by the gates or something?” 

Itsuki sighed, almost _slamming_ down Subaru’s jacket. “Let’s just go, right now. You’re distracting me anyway.”

“It doesn’t _really_ seem like you want to go on a date, Itsuki-senpai.”

He sighed again, adjusting Mademoiselle’s hair before picking up his phone off the table to send a message to Kagehira. “Let’s just...go, shall we?”

They’d barely made it off of school property when Mao started panicking. What if Itsuki didn’t like him? What if he made a complete and utter fool of himself? What if Itsuki was expecting more than he was when the most he had ever done was hold hands, and even then, it was his little sister’s hand and they were crossing a street together.

Going on dates was hard and he _really_ should have gone out of his way to talk to Hakaze-senpai before Itsuki decided he was done working. 

“I don’t like arcades, I don’t like loud, noisy places, I do _not_ want to be anywhere with a lot of people,” Itsuki was saying, but Mao _honestly_ wasn’t paying too much attention. He stopped and grabbed Itsuki’s hand. It was nice, warm, larger than his but more slender. He could _maybe_ do the hand holding thing, if Itsuki was okay with it. Itsuki’s face was _very_ pink again. Itsuki didn't pull his hand back, though, instead properly entwining his fingers with Mao's.

“Why don’t we just do whatever you’d like?”

**Author's Note:**

> whoever submitted this prompt and allowed me to go absolutely batshit crasy: thank you, i would die for you, you're truly doing team rarepair a service
> 
> twt: @ltsukls


End file.
